Stan
by Irish American 67
Summary: A Buffy fic based on Eminem's "Stan".


Stan

I do not own Stan or BtVS. All characters,settings and events of BtVS belong to the almighty Joss Whedon. "Stan" lyrics and themes belong to the "Rap God" Eminem.

Faith picked up her cell phone for the first time in months. She couldn't remember going more than a few days without looking at her phone ever since she got it years ago. There was only one person who had the number, of course, because there was only one person who had ever really gave a crap about her.

Faith and Buffy used to be the best of friends. Faith got along with the other Scoobies, but it was obvious they preferred Buffy. Then Sunnydale got blown up and the Watcher's Council was reconstituted, and Faith got put on assignment in Texas. Thousands of miles away from her only friend in the world, who just happened to be in L.A. with Riley.

Two messages. That was it. Just two messages. But, knowing Buffy, she was bound to have told her everything about everyone in those two messages anyway, so it was worth more than 200 messages. Faith smiled as she opened the first one. It had been received sometime in June, two months ago.

_Hey, Faith. How's it going? Any chance you can get, like, some vacation time or something? Come see me? I could really use a friend right now, and Willow's on her honeymoon with Kennedy in Australia. So, you're the closest friend to me, besides Xander, Andrew and Giles, but they're all guys, so they don't count. I need a female friend, and you're the only one close to being available. Oh! Don't take that as an insult! I actually kind of prefer it that way. I wanna see you in person. We need to catch up, and not over texts. Or calls. Calls are better, but they're still too... you know? Besides, there's something I need to talk to you about, and it's not something we should go in depth about over texts. Wanna know what it is? I'm pregnant! Riley and I are going to be parents! But that's not what I REALLY want to talk about. I mean, sure, it's kind of about that, but there's something else, too. Anyway, text me back soon!_

Faith turned on the radio. It was a rap station. There was a song playing, called "Stan", and as she listened to it, she got a bad feeling.

**My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all.**

** The morning rain clouds up my window, and I can't see at all.**

** And even if I could, it'll all be grey, but your picture on my wall,**

** It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad.**

Faith hesitated as she opened up the second text.

It was received last month, in July.

_Hey Faith, what's up with the radio silence? It's been three months since we actually carried on a conversation, and one month since I sent you that text saying I'm pregnant. We used to talk all the time. Come on, I need to see you. Like I said last month, there's something I need to talk to you about that I can't say over the phone. It needs to be in person. If the Watchers objet, blow them off like you usually do. Now would be the perfect time to stop trying to find repentence, you've already redeemed yourself in my eyes. Besides, when you left for Texas, you promised me you'd come see me if I ever needed anything. I need to talk to you in person, now! Please, come visit, just for a day, and if you've got something that pressing going on after that, then you can go back to Texas and take care of it. And I'm not the only one, believe it or not, Dawn's actually been asking about you. She says she'd like to talk to you herself. You know, Riley's getting annoyed with me because I talk about all the good times we had together, you and me. I talk about them all the time, I guess you could say all day every day. But he won't say anything because he doesn't want to stress me out, what with me being with all the pregnant-ness. Besides, he doesn't understand what it's like tobe a Slayer. Sure, he's a bigshot soldier boy who hunts demons, but he's not a Slayer. And none of the rest of the girls who ARE slayers really understand, either. They've been Slayers for about a year or so. You and me, we've been Slayers for years, since High School. Only I really understand you, and only you really understand me. Anyway, text me back as soon as you get this message, please. Screw it, I'm going for it. You know what I REALLY want to talk to you about? Faith, I'm so confused right now. I mean, I love Riley, and I'm glad I'm having his baby, but it feels like there's something missing. And last month, I figured out what it is. I love Riley, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you. Please come back so we can give us a chance. Just give me a chance, Faith. Please._

** My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all.**

** The morning rain clouds up my window, and I can't see at all.**

** And even if I could, it'll all be grey, but your picture on my wall,**

** It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad.**

"Buffy." Faith whispered, and she shook her head in disbelief. She didn't know how she missed it. Now that she knew, it was obvious how much Buffy had always loved her. Faith responded as quickly as she can, but chose her words carefully.

_Hey, B. It's me. Sorry I haven't texted in a while. Had some kind of a "big bad" sitch down here in the Lone Star State. Had to take care of it, and I didn't really have any time to myself where I can talk. Haven't even touched my phone in a few months. But, hey, I just read your texts. You're pregnant? That's cool, B. I'm happy for ya. How far along? When am I gonna be "Auntie Faith"? Nah, I'm just kiddin'. Don't think I'm the "auntie" type, ya know? And yeah, I can probably take some time off and come visit. Wouldn't mind seein' the one person who gives a crap about me, anyway. But this "I'm in love with you" crap? You can't mean that. I'm straight, remember? Come on, you've got a great life. You've got a caring, and can I say, extremely good-lookin' man watchin' over ya, all the vamps you can kill (though ya better not be slayin'when you're pregnant, could hurt the baby), and you've got friends all around ya who are about ya. You've definitely got it better than me. 'Sides, wha's to love about me? Sure, I'm hot as Hell, but I'm "emotionally unavailable", I believe is how my shrink described me. Before he bent me over his desk and fucked me hard. Of course, I was willing, I actually made the suggestion. Come on, he was hot, and I was horny from the previous night's patrol. But anyway, I'm sure I'll be able to come visit for a few days, maybe even all of next week. Gotta go, though, B. My show's about to come on on TV, and I can't record. I'll text you after, though. _

Faith hit "send" as she turned on the TV. It was a braking news story interrupting Faith's show, and she was instantly annoyed, but listened intently as she saw what it was about.

"Earlier today, in Los Angeles, California, a local woman was found in her car at the bottom of the Los Angeles River after driving off a bridge. The investigators on the case say that it was intentional, and that they found an adult male bound and gagged in the trunk of the car. Neither of the bodies have been identified yet, but local authorities are investigating."

Faith picked up her phone again and started typing up a text.

_Hey B, have you heard the news? Apparently, some crazy chick tied up her boyfriend and drove off a bridge in LA. I wondered if you knew anything about it. Wait... B, please text me now! That couldn't have been you, I just know it. You're not like that B. Are you? B? Buffy?_

Faith was about to hit "send" as she recieved another message from Buffy.

_Hey, Faith, it's me, the girl you've ignored for the past few months. I don't know what's been going on with you for a while, but that's not my fault, it's yours. If you'd have just texted me and told me what was going on, things might be different. Due to us being thousands of miles apart and me having such crappy service, this message'll probably take a long time to get to you. It probably won't get to you until it's toolate to do anything. But just think, if you'd have just taken ten seconds to type out a quick "Hey, B, long time no see. Hope things are going well for you, and I'll try to get some off-time to come visit.", then this wouldn't have happened. You could have saved me. I just needed to talk to you. We could have made this work. We could have been happy together. But now it's too late. I'm driving right now as I send this text, and you know how dangerous that is, but I don't care. I'm dead anyway. Whether I die because of this or survive, I'm dead. Because you killed me by ignoring me. I loved you Faith, and even if you didn't love me like that, you just had to say so. You just had to say something. Anything. Just talk to me. Oh. Look. Here's the bridge. Look's like time's up. Goodbye, Faith. I hope you rot._

Tears were streaming down Faith's face as she finished reading the message.

"God! Buffy!" She screamed and hugged the phone to her chest.

**My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all.**

** The morning rain clouds up my window, and I can't see at all.**

** And even if I could, it'll all be grey, but your picture on my wall,**

** It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad.**


End file.
